


The Pretty Trainee

by Levy_Phantom



Series: Request Book [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pre Debut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Phantom/pseuds/Levy_Phantom
Summary: Joohyun didn't know what to expect when she heard about the new pretty girl Seulgi was talking about. But, she definitely wasn't expecting this.





	The Pretty Trainee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplar/gifts).

> RedWidow proofreads my works, so spread love to this amazing person <3  
Also, I'm aware this isn't completely accurate, but Yeri would of been twelve at the time she became a trainee so I age her up a bit.  
Enjoy!!!

Joohyun didn't know what to expect when she heard about the new pretty girl Seulgi was talking about. But, she definitely wasn't expecting this.

It was a normal day at SM Entertainent, the birds chirping, trainees dancing in the training room, and two girls discussing the latest gossip.

"Did you here about the cute new trainee?", Seulgi asked.

"Seulgi which one, you find everyone cute", Joohyun answered back.

"Well, for your information, her name is Yerim, but she likes to be called Yeri, she is from Seoul, she has three younger sisters, her favourite colour is pink and her favourite food it kimchi fried rice".

"How do you know all this?".

"I have my sources", Seulgi shared with a dead serious look on her face.

"Okay...anyway, do you wanna get some food before practice?", Joohyun asked.

"Sure".

~~~~~

Joohyun and Seulgi made their way down to the local cafe. After ordering their own food, the two sat down and continued to talk about each other's day. Apparently, one of the other trainees were pranking people.

"So then Johnny has the audacity to-".

Joohyun heard the bell ring, signalling someone had just come inside the shop. She turned her head around to look.

Joohyun would like to say she was listening to what Seulgi was saying or even have the slightest interest in it, but how could she when one of the most beautiful girl walked into the store. She was laughing at something one of her friends said and she had the most biggest, beautiful smile Joohyun had ever seen. Joohyunfelt herself dropping her head in her hand and sigh.

She didnt even realise she was spacing out until Seulgi was snapping her fingers infront of her face and calling out to her.

"Hey, hey. Earth to Joohyun".

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Irene said a little flustered.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is why my beautiful friend is getting distracted".

"Who's that girl over there?", Joohyun pointed to the girl she was staring at prior to being interrupted.

"Who?", Seulgi looked around before spotting the girl Joohyun was pointing at. The confused look on her face quickly morphed into one of mischief.

"Ohohoh, that's the new trainee I was telling you about".

Well shit, Joohyun was not expecting this. It was normal for her best friend to go on and on about pretty or handsome trainees. Of course, Joohyun found all of them attractive in their own way, but this girl, Yeri, made Joohyun's heart beat faster than should be humanly possible.

She had dark, flowy hair that was held back by a single flower clip. She wore a beaded, white blouse that was tucked into her blue denim shorts to accommodate the summer weather. She wore white frilly socks and white runners with pearls on them. She just seemed so innocent and pretty. _Delicate, _was an unspoken word that came to Joohyun's mind. Yeah, she thinks, that's the word.

She once again didn't realise she was blanking out until the pretty trainee made direct eye contact with her. Although Joohyun would like to say that she was brave looking her in the eye, she was actually frozen stuck.

The girls eyes were like something she'd never seen. Maybe they weren't anything special to a stranger, but to Joohyun, they sparkled like the patterns in the starry night. The deep, brown eyes were like a calming walk in the woods or a cup of hot chocolate on a cold Winter's day. Of course Joohyun wasn't going to do anything beside short-circuit.

Said girl, with the constellations in her eyes now realizing Joohyun was staring at her, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with a blush on her face and gently waved to Joohyun.

_Oh shit. I'm so screwed._

~~~~~

This seemed to continue for weeks onward, Joohyun staring at Yeri, Yeri blushing and looking away, Seulgi laughing like a psychopath in the background. Yep, a normal day.

"Why don't you just approach her?", Seulgi said, currently seated on the floor of the training room.

"Because, my child, if I approach her and she rejects me, I'll have to ignore her for the rest of my life and I'll run into her when I'm in the supermarket as a single 30 year old who has grown haggart and Yeri, a newly known supermodel who was blessed with angel babies with Barack Obama himself, laughs in my face", Joohyun says in one breath.

Seulgi just looks at her blankly before snorting and grabbing hold of Joohyun's shoulders.

"Okay listen here you little shit", "_Hey-", " _First of all, it is painfully obvious Yeri likes you back judging by how red her cheeks get everytime you breath in her direction. Secondly, your stunning. Literally, have you never looked in a mirror before. Because hot damn, I would hit that any day of the week. Thirdly, when that ships sails, I'm being the captain and lastly, if anyone is having Barack Obama's babies, it's going to be me".

Joohyun sighed. Seulgi made it sound so easy. It never was and she knows if Seulgi was put in her position, she would probably be screaming right now. Yeri is literally the embodiment of a live, breathing angel and how no one can see it baffled her. Irene wasn't even religious and yet she didn't even question the fact that Yeri was an angel.

"Listen, I hate to interrupt your thoughts and mumbling, but it seems as though the ship will be setting sail right now", Seulgi said getting up.

"What?"

"Yeri is coming over".

And true to Seulgi's word, Yeri was coming over, her friends giggling behind her.

She bowed to Seulgi who bowed back and left, but not before throwing Joohyun a slimy wink.

_That little shit I swear when I get my hands on-_

"Hey",Yeri said shyly.

_ABORT MISSION. ABORT-_

"Hello", Joohyun said back with a boxed smile.

"Mind if I sit here?"

_OF COURSE I DO, _ _WHAT?_

"Eh, no, no I don't mind".

Yeri sat down crossleged beside Joohyun. They sat beside each other in awkward silence looking at the other trainees for a few minutes before Yeri turned to Joohyun with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm really nervous right now and before I say anything, I don't want you to feel pressured into say anything. Okay?"

"Okay?", Irene was terribly confused.

Yeri took a deep breath before a river of words came flooding out.

"WouldyouliketogooutonadatewithmemaybesometimeIdon'tknow?"

"I'm sorry, can you say that a bit slower, please"

Yeri took another deep breath before trying again.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me. Maybe? I don't know, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering", Yeri said hiding behind her hair with her head down looking at her lap.

Joohyun is pretty sure she short-circuited. Did she hear that correctly. Did Yeri really want it go on a date with her? _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my-_

Joohyun didn't realize she was taken a long time to answer which led Yeri to stand up and dust her knees.

"I'm sorry for bothering and wasting your-".

"Wait, yes I'll go on a date with you".

"-Time. I was just a- wait a minute, really?", Yeri looked like she was about to implode onto to herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that", Joohyun smiled.

"Oh, o-okay. I'll guess I'll text you the details. Yep okay, definitely. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, I gotta go".

Yeri bowed quickly and speed walked away.

And if Joohyun didn't say that they didn't have each other's phone numbers as an excuse to see Yeri again, well, that was her little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Constructive Critism is always welcome.  
If you have any requests, please leave them in the first book of this series.


End file.
